The Black Wizards Return
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! It's another Naruto/Harry Potter triple crossover one, one which I have wanted to do for awhile now and have finally gotten around to doing it. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Albus Dumbledore sighed sadly as he stood in the Hospital Wing, looking at most of the beds filled with petrified students, all of whom victims of the monster hidden within the Chamber of Secrets. It had all started with the discovery of the petrified Mrs. Norris and a threatening message written in blood.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir… beware._

Then fear had taken over the school as more students were petrified, with all fingers pointed at Harry Potter who was seen at the sight of the first attack and again with Justin Finch-Fletchley was found petrified along with Sir Nicholas. It didn't help that earlier in the year during a Dueling Class it was discovered Harry was a Parseltongue, the ability to talk to snakes and a trait that has long since been considered Dark Magic and one shared with Salazar Slytherin. It wasn't long before the whole school believed Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, except the Slytherins of course, though Dumbledore felt it was something far more sinister than that.

'Did you really do it Tom, have you truly fallen so far you would split your very soul?' Dumbledore wondered having had his suspicions Tom had created Horcrux's in order to cheat death he just didn't know how many

But that wasn't what brought the Headmaster to the Hospital Wing, it was that he had gotten word that another attack had happened. Only this time a student wasn't petrified.

One had died.

It always saddened the Headmaster to learn one of his students has passed on to the next great adventure, even ones who have long since graduated and died to young. He's made it his goal remember the names of every one of his students, past and present, that has died before him.

Leta Lestrange.

Gideon Prewett.

Fabian Prewett.

James Potter.

Lily Evan.

The Longbottom's who, despite still being alive, might as well be dead.

Even young Tom Riddle who Dumbledore felt died the day he took the name Voldemort.

These were just a few names in a long list and now Dumbledore had another name to add to that list.

'Naruto Uzumaki, age thirteen, house Slytherin, second year, and muggleborn.' Dumbledore thought looking down at the motionless body of the young child

He was a bright child, tied with young Ms. Granger for the top of all their classes, and always eager to learn. In fact from Dumbledore has heard from his staff the boy could be considered a prodigy in both mastering spells with minimal effort, memorizing all the texts for each class, and finishing all his homework in record time even taking the time to put his own thoughts into his essays.

Even Severus had nothing but praise for the boy in Potions being above the "usual dunderheads I have to teach" as the Potions Master put it.

Though one thing that set him apart of the other students wasn't his desire to learn but to uncover the mysteries of magic, wanting to learn what could be done rather than what can be done. It unnerved Dumbledore when he'd learned Naruto had been checking out books from the Forbidden Section, given his spotless record it wasn't hard for him to get a pass from one of the teachers. It concerned the Headmaster as the books were rather… grey subjects borderline dark, mostly on magic concerning life and death. It had been a relief for Dumbledore when he didn't take them for nefarious purposes, merely for help in Transfiguration to learn how one could turn an inanimate object to a living creature. Wanting to learn how one could create life from nothing.

Truthfully Naruto had reminded Dumbledore of himself in his younger years, wishing to discover the mysteries of magic, it made the Headmaster chuckle to himself as he imagined the boy one day even succeeding him in terms of knowledge in magic.

'Now though that can never happen.' Dumbledore thought somberly

Come morning he will have to announce to the entire student body that a fellow student has died and quite possibly Hogwarts will have to close. Walking towards the exit Dumbledore wondered just how many disappointed students will be sent home.

Suddenly Dumbledore heard Pomfrey, the school nurse, gasp getting his attention. Looking to where Pomfrey was Dumbledore saw her standing over Naruto's body with her wand hovering over it.

"Poppy? What is it what happened?" Dumbledore asked seeing her turn deathly pale

"I-I do-don't understand He-headmaster. He-he… he didn't ha-have a-a-a heartbeat, he was dead. Bu-but…" Pomfrey trailed off looking ready to faint

Hearing this Dumbledore immediately walked over to the bed and pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic spell only to be shocked at the results. Rather than show him as being dead, it showed Naruto was still alive!

'That shouldn't be possible. He didn't have a pulse, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't even frozen in place. He was dead and yet somehow he still lives.' Dumbledore thought shocked

Grabbing the boys wand on the bedside table Dumbledore cast another spell to see all the spells that had been cast with it. To his relief he found that no dark spells have been cast with the wand, meaning Naruto had not been dabbling in dark magic to cheat death.

'But then how is he alive?' Dumbledore wondered

In a rare moment Dumbledore had no idea what to do next.

*Limbo*

Naruto looked around the island he had appeared on, he was strange place with large jagged rocks and an even large tree growing out of the center with the top looking like another island.

'An island on top of an island.' Naruto had thought when he first saw it

He wasn't sure how he ended up here, his last memory being walking to his next class when he heard something heavy moving across the floor around the next corner along with footsteps. Next thing he knew was seeing a First Year Gryffindor girl, the Weasley girl he believed, standing in front of something very large and covered in scales, then he made the mistake of looking up into glaring yellow eyes then nothing but darkness before waking up here.

It didn't take Naruto long to realize what had killed him, yes he was aware he died, was a Basilisk also known as the King of Serpents. It made sense as a Basilisks look was fatal to all who looked into its eyes, everyone was petrified just never looked the Basilisk directly in the eye only its reflection, except Sir Nicholas who was a ghost and couldn't die again. Plus it should have been obvious Slytherins creature was a Basilisk, or at least snake related, given the emblem of Slytherin was a snake and Salazar Slytherin was a Parseltongue.

Kind of surprising no one else had figured it out yet.

The only part Naruto couldn't figure out was who was controlling the Gryffindor, since he doubted a Gryffindor of all people could be the Heir of Slytherin, and it was highly doubtful if they were in fact descended from Salazar Slytherin they'd be a Gryffindor.

'Though rather than being controlled perhaps possession as why bother getting someone to do what you could just do yourself, unless it's something that requires the true heir to possess someone. Wasn't she also carrying a diary?' Naruto thought remembering seeing the girl clutching something close to herself before he died

It be possible the true heir somehow placed part of their consciousness inside of an object to one day take control of some poor student and make them open the Chamber of Secrets again, with the Weasley girl just so happening to be the unfortunate victim.

That only left the question of how she got the diary?

Now one might wonder why Naruto was concerned of this matter, given him being no longer among the living and thus could not tell anyone his discovery's. Well the answer was rather easy, he was bored of waiting to find out where he'll end up and so he had nothing to do but think.

Suddenly Naruto walked forward into a clearing that he knew was next to a lake only to stop when, to his surprise, he saw someone else here. It was surprising as Naruto has seen every inch of this island and hasn't once come across another person.

It was a male youth wearing high-collared black robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a pendant around his neck.

Naruto noted he looked around eighteen or nineteen.

"Excuse me." Naruto called out wanting to know how this person got here wondering if they recently died as well

The stranger turned to Naruto with a small smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Naruto." The stranger said, surprising Naruto

"How do you know my name?" Questioned Naruto

"Please have a seat and I'll answer any questions you have." Said the stranger motioning to the ground next to him

Doing so Naruto looked at the stranger expectedly.

"First allow me to introduce myself, my name is Zeref Dragneel. As to how I know you, well that's simple you're me or at least you were me in a past life." Said Zeref

"You're saying I'm your reincarnation." Naruto guessed, Zeref nodding

"Yes, though we are only meeting now as you are on border between life and death. This place is merely a mental representation of a place we feel comfortable in, in fact you've been here before." Zeref said looking at Naruto expectantly

Looking around the island Naruto did feel it was familiar to him, like he's been here before.

"Tenrou… this is Tenrou Island." Said Naruto

"Correct, it's where we spent many years living in isolation where no one could be hurt…"

"Because of the Curse of Contradiction." Finished Naruto, Zeref nodding with a smile

"Yes, placed on us by Ankhseram due to our meddling in the natural order. The curse made it so the more we cared about life the more we'd take away, but if we stopped carrying we would become the true Black Wizard Zeref, the strongest and most evil wizard to ever live." Zeref said, Naruto grunting as memories that weren't his own entered his mind

He remembered creating the Etherius, demons created solely to kill him, meeting Mavis and her friends teaching them to use magic, creating the Alvarez Empire and the Spriggan 12, reuniting with his little brother, declaring war on the rest of the world, and his plan to reset the world only to be stopped and finally find peace with Mavis.

Finally the memories stopped and Naruto looked at Zeref not sure what to say.

"You remember." Stated Zeref, Naruto nodding

"Yeah, the curse was finally lifted thanks to Mavis' love." Naruto said

"Yes, the one thing I had long since believed I wasn't worthy of, and yet Mavis showed me love can overcome even a gods curse." Zeref said smiling softly at the thought of the one person he loved as much as his little brother

He defied the laws of magic to resurrect Natsu being cursed for over four hundred years, then finally he was freed from his curse thanks to Mavis and the love she had for him.

"How were you reincarnated?" Naruto asked, Zeref shrugged

"That I can't answer." Said Zeref unsure of it himself

Maybe it was another curse from Ankhseram to deny him from entering the afterlife, maybe it was the will of magic, maybe it was due to containing Fairy Heart and rising above a god of space and time. Zeref didn't know and he can't change what's done.

"Well what happens now?" Naruto asked

"That depends on you Naruto. You have two choices, you can move on to the afterlife where ever that may be or you can stay here, be trained by me and inherit all my knowledge and power, then when you are ready to return to the land of living. But this is a choice only you can make Naruto, to stay dead or become the next Black Wizard." Zeref said, Naruto surprised at the choice

"Is… was Mavis reincarnated as well?" Asked Naruto

"She was." Answered Zeref smiling, that being all Naruto needed to make his decision

"Then I'll do it. I'll become the Black Wizard." Said Naruto, Zeref nodding at his answer

"Very well, if that is your choice. Now prepare yourself and be warned I don't pull my punches." Zeref warned

Nodding Naruto stood up followed by Zeref who immediately created a beachball sized black ball.

"First lesson, DODGE!" Zeref said throwing the ball at Naruto surprising the boy who immediately ducked down

Looking Naruto gulped when he saw the ball carve through everything in its path whether it was stone or wood, nothing stopped it.

"DODGE!"

'Maybe I should have chosen death.'

*Timeskip-May Eighth*

*Real World*

All throughout Hogwarts and the surrounding Forbidden Forest, students, teachers, and creatures alike all immediately stopped moving remaining perfectly frozen. The reason for this, the sudden wave of power that washed over them all. A power that radiated darkness and death unlike anything seen before.

The source of this dark power came from the Hospital Wing, specifically where one Naruto Uzumaki was lying. A black aura radiated off of Naruto as his appearance began changing, black streaks appeared in sunny blonde hair, his canines extended and sharpened, and when his eyes snapped open they were now dark blue borderline jet black in color.

Sitting up in the hospital bed Naruto swung his legs over the side and stood up. Turning his head side-to-side Naruto observed the Hospital Wing seeing all those who have been petrified along with two new additions. The first was a Ravenclaw girl, a Prefect Naruto believed, and the other one…

'Mavis.' Naruto thought instantly sensing the familiar light magic coming from the second petrified student

Going over to them Naruto saw it was Hermione Granger, a member of what students are starting to call the "Golden Trio". Seeing the mirror on the bedside table and the way her arm was frozen in midair showed Naruto that she had likely figured out the creature was a Basilisk as well.

'What's this?' Naruto thought seeing something held in her other hand

Grabbing Naruto saw it a page torn from a book, describing Basilisks, and a word written on it.

'The pipes, that's how it's getting around unseen.' Naruto thought smiling at how she figured it out

Even in this new life she still lived up to her moniker of "Fairy Tactician".

Though his smile instantly vanished replaced by a dark expression as his eyes turned crimson red with a black ring around the pupil. Turning to the exit Naruto knew one thing, whoever was responsible for this made the last mistake of their soon to be short life.

They have made him very angry.

**So, what did you think, good. That's right Naruto is the reincarnation of the Black Wizard Zeref and Hermione is the reincarnation of Mavis. Also rather than being dark Naruto will be more grey aligned, only showing his inner darkness to his enemies or those that anger him. Yeah that's about it, this was just a prologue which is why it's so short, future chapters will be longer. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
